A Pirate and SOLDIER'S love
by Amy122
Summary: When her parents died, Christine had only remembered the name Takashi. What does she do with her live Seventeen years later? Will she find the man who took not only her family but her memories as well? Why does she want to join SOLDIER so bad? And will she even get along with a certain red head? Genesis x OC Don't like? Don't read! NO FLAMERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** Okay this is a rewritten version of Beneath the flames of Love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII, or Veld, Vincent or anyone else. I just own the copy of the game, Christine and all the OC's.

Also, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY FLAMERS! YOU FLAME ME, I'LL FLAME YOU BACK TWICE AS HARD! AS IN, YOU FUCK WITH ME, I'LL FUCK BACK!

* * *

_Seventeen years ago…_

_A young mother peeks into her daughter's room to check on the four year old child. Finding her asleep, she smiled and glanced up at her beloved husband, who put a finger to his mouth. She smiled even more and nodded her head, closing the bedroom door quietly before going to the kitchen to prepare for the day._

_It was August 27, meaning her daughter was now four years old. Amaya began to do some things around the house to clean it up, hoping to make a cake later on in the day for her little angel._

As the day went on, the young girl was outside playing with her puppy that she was given not long ago. She eventually heard her mother's calls and came running into the house. Her mother scolded her for running in the house, saying that she could hurt herself.

_She apologized to her mother._

_Before her mother could open her mouth, the front door opened and closed and the child smiled and ran to the front door calling out 'Daddy'._

_Her father smiled and picked her up in his arms. Hugging his child, he asked her if the birthday girl has been a good girl. She quickly nodded her head yes to him, causing him to chuckle at her._

_Coming into the kitchen he saw his wife and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek after putting his daughter down. He smiled at her and then took a quick glance around the room, noticing their oldest child, their son wasn't present._

_Looking at his wife, he had asked where Taro was._

_She looked at him, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear as she replied to him that he was out with his friends and he'll be home soon._

_Eventually a knock came to the door. Both parents looked at each other, confused, as they weren't expecting anyone… could it just be someone from the office?_

_Perhaps Veld? Or was it Vincent?_

_Yori walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. When he opened the door, it was then he realized who it was but it was far too late to do anything for he was then shot in the forehead._

_Amaya, his wife, hearing the sound of a gunshot came to investigate, wondering who fired and why. Screaming was then heard when she found her beloved husband laying in a pool of blood with a single bullet hole to the head._

_Glancing up, her eyes widen in fear, seeing that it was the one man who has been after her for years. A name she'd never forget._

_Takashi Nogi._

_Grinning at her, he then held up his hand, offering for her to accept it._

_Refusing, she quickly shook her head and ran from the front door, going to her daughter who was coming out of the kitchen and wondering what was going on. _

_Another gun shot was fired, hitting her left shoulder and causing her to not only scream but to fall over her daughter, protecting her child._

_Tears began to well up in Amaya's eyes, knowing that now she'll never see her two children grow up. She began to whisper to her daughter, telling her to never forget who she is and if she needs to, look for a man with a scar on his face and to avenge their deaths._

_The child was scared and crying but listening as her mother spoke. _

_It was then that she was turned over. She glared hard at the man as he leaned down and began to whisper something into her ear, causing her eyes to widen as he smashed his lips against hers before he shot her in the left breast, where her heart was._

_Hearing a child cry and scream, he looked over, seeing the young girl. Figuring that she was nothing, he just walked up to her small form and hit her hard on the head._

* * *

When someone mentions the name SOLDIER, what do you think of?

Sephiroth  
Shinra  
Men

Men... they say it's their territory, and that women are nothing more than housewives, sex tools, means to making their babies and so on. Well, know what I have to say to them?

Fuck them! Yes, you heard me right, fuck them! **f.u.c.k. t.h.e.m.** They think they know it all, but they don't!

Okay, you got me; perhaps they do in a way but not a lot.

I want to join SOLDIER. But the question was how? SOLDIER was for the men. Not women. My thoughts were interrupted by a customer who grabbed onto the back of my jacket. I felt my right eye twitch. I paid a lot of fucking gil for this jacket.

"C'mon babe, let's have a go!" He was drunk.

I've been working at this bar as a bartender for about three and a half years now. Right now I'm _trying_ to plan out how to join SOLDIER. After I turned my back to the drunken customer he then slapped my ass, causing almost everyone to stop what they were doing.

I felt my blood began to boil. No one and I mean no one, touches me and gets away with it. The owner knew that as well. I refuse for any man to touch me.

Plus, this drunkard had been asking for it ever since I came to work here. Most of the customers are scared of me when I get angry. I placed my right hand into the palm of my left and began to crack my knuckles.

"Touch me again and I'll make sure you won't live to see doomsday," I threatened.

Most of the customers had already moved away.

"Ooh, so you think you can hurt me?" he slurred. Yep, totally drunk.

He moved his cup up to his lips to take a drink, only to find it empty. Taking it out of his hand, I placed it on the counter top and slid it down to Amanda, who is the owner.

"Shall I show the customer out, Amanda?" I questioned.

Glancing over at her, she seemed to be thinking over it.

"Yes, you can show him out." She replied.

Grinning, I then asked, "Which way?" I began. "The easy way out or the hard way?"

"The hard way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I kinda want to apologize for updating this late. I've been caught up in writing Time After Time Assassin's Creed III story. I'll try to update this more than Beneath the Flames of Love. Reviews go to:

MyHeartMySoulMyLove: Glad you like it so far! =D I hope you don't loose interest…

Thanks for the follows go to:

Cosara Peregringale

Favorites go to:

Cosara Peregringale

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, I just own the copy of the games, along Christine and all the OC's.

Also, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY FLAMERS! YOU FLAME ME, I'LL FLAME YOU BACK TWICE AS HARD! AS IN, YOU FUCK WITH ME, I'LL FUCK BACK!

Enjoy maggots!

* * *

I grinned more. _This is going to be fun, _I thought.

"You want a kiss _right?_" I asked, and he nodded his head. I grinned more.

"Alright then, pucker up." I said as he closed his eyes and puckered up.

Lifting up a finger to his forehead I then flicked him in the forehead, causing him to fall backwards in his chair before flipping and landing on his stomach. He groaned, mumbling something before sitting up rubbing his forehead. He glanced at me and mumbled again while standing up and coming at me.

"That was no kiss." He grumbled, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Of course not, dumbass. If you really want one then come at get it," I said, waiting for him to make his move.

Instead of running for once, he started a fight with me, I guess figuring I wasn't going to play fair. Of course I wouldn't. I never play fair in fights, period.

* * *

The fight carried over so long that I was getting sick of him, along with all the other Customers and Amanda as well. I sidestepped him and let him run right into the bar itself where Amanda hit him on the head with a bottle.

"He was getting annoying…" her voice trailed off, causing me to chuckle.

After fishing through his wallet, I lay down how much money he owed, from not only his drink but from the bottle to the head as well and some parts of the bar. I gave Amanda the 500 Gil. "Want me to throw him out?" I asked. She glanced at me while counting the Gil and nodded.

I reached down and grabbed the drunkard by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the bar, opened the door and threw him out.

* * *

After a long day at work I came home and took a quick shower. After exiting the shower I glanced at the locked bedroom door.

Kazumi…

She was my sister, my dead sister. It's my fault she's dead. If only I had found Old Dalian sooner than what I did. I sighed and shook my head from those thoughts.

Sometimes when I would try to think of my family, I would see three faceless people. I couldn't tell their genders, it was hard. In the end I would get headaches from thinking too hard.

I sighed and walked towards the kitchen. It was a bit past Six o'clock, and I'm hungry. I usually don't like eating after six, but since I got off of work so late.

* * *

Several months have passed and I'm still trying to figure out how to get into SOLDIER. It might not even be worth it trying to get in since the men say it belongs to them.

After serving a few customers I went into the back to stock up on some items. Amanda was on maternity leave, so she left her bar in my hands until she comes back. Sometimes though, she'll come in and check up on things.

After stocking up on some drinks and food items in the back, I soon heard a lot of ruckus in the bar. Quickly finishing up, I walked back in to see a fight going on. I couldn't believe it. I turn my back for a few minutes and THIS is what happens?

Walking over to the nearest person, I grabbed him and then turned and punched the other person hard, sending him flying back into a table. I turned to the other person and grabbed him by the labels of his jacket.

"Alright, who started it?" I demanded.

He gulped and pointed to the person. I glanced over and groaned. Not the Turks again. That red head is in for it now. Dropping him, I walked over to the red head Turk and grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out?" I yelled as the entire bar drew silent.

"Aww, c'mon babe, you know I can't stay away for long." He was drunk. This wouldn't surprise me.

I just looked at him. "You can too. You got a partner as far as I know of and he should keep you away from here." I explained.

His head fell over and onto the table and he waved his hand around. Before another guy could punch the red head, I ended up nailing him hard in the face.

I then turned to the red head, who kept mumbling something about 'Elena', whoever that is. Might be his girlfriend. I snickered at the thought; _I would hate to be his girlfriend._

"Reno, c'mon, let's go before you get yourself hurt. You know what happens when you make her mad…" said his partner. Reno then mumbled something about getting sex from a hot looking babe.

Hearing this, my eye began to twitch. He's pushing the wrong buttons.

I made a move to grab him, only at the same time he grabbed the glass bottle that was sitting next to his left hand and swung it. I ducked as I watched it come in contact with another customer right on the back of the head. The guy stumbled forward a bit and then turned his head, glaring hard at Reno.

He made a move to grab him but instead I just grabbed his hand. "He's mine. If you want to hit him _so _bad, you'll have to wait your turn." I told him. He then lowered his hand and held them both up as if saying he doesn't want to start anything with me.

Turning back to Reno, I finally manage to grab him by the back of his jacket without getting hit or without him getting another bottle and throwing it backwards.

I turned him around and punched him hard in the jaw, which knocked him off his stool, where he was now rubbing his jaw as he looked up at me.

"Get out. I don't ever want to see your face here again? GOT IT?" I screamed the last part to him. He gulped and tried to stand up but failed due to being drunk. I just rolled my eyes, turned and walked away.

Idiot.

* * *

It's been a few months since and I haven't seen hide or hair of Reno at all, which makes me feel better. Amanda let me hire someone so I could have a day off. Of course, I have my cell phone in case something comes up. Namely a bar fight or fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I kinda want to apologize for updating this late. I've been caught up in writing Time After Time Assassin's Creed III story. I've already got a total of Eight Chapters wrote out, still working on not only Chapter 9, but now writing out Chapter 21 of Time After Time.**

**Reviews go to:**

**JessMusicNote  
twilight girl456 (hehehe, you're the best Girl!)  
MoonFall15**

**Thanks for the follows go to:**

**Sonya-Valentine**

**Favorites go to:**

**Sonya-Valentine  
JessMusicNote  
Leopardheart-Naux-Kadaj  
twilight girl456**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, I just own the copy of the games, along Christine and all the OC's.**

**Also, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY FLAMERS! YOU FLAME ME, I'LL FLAME YOU BACK TWICE AS HARD! AS IN, YOU FUCK WITH ME, I'LL FUCK BACK!**

**Enjoy maggots!**

* * *

I was currently outside of Midgar, fighting some fiends just for the hell of it. I was currently fighting a Devil Ride and a couple of other fiends. I had my gunblade in my right hand, while my left was slightly bent in front of my stomach.

I heard a helicopter above me, which it soon went far behind me and then landed. When it landed, two figures got out, both wearing Turk uniforms. At first, I thought it was Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb who came for me, but when they came closer, I found out it wasn't Reno and Rude. It was none other than Rod and Gun.

I frowned.

_What do they want now?_

As I turned my attention back on the battle at hand, they came up to stand beside me as more fiends showed up.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"How about we finish off these fiends first, then ask questions later?" Rod suggested.

I just rolled my eyes and switched my gunblade into gun mode, while Rod pulled out his EMR and Gun pulled out her gun. I passed my gunblade to my left hand while reaching to my thigh to pull out my gun that was in its holster.

I began shooting at the Hell Ride that was there while Rod and Gun took care of the other fiends. When I finished off the Hell Ride, I put away my Gunblade and Gun and relied on my martial arts skill. After killing off the rest of the fiends, I turned my attention to the two.

"So what brings you two here?"

Gun spoke up before Rod could. "Reno and Rude told the Director of SOLDIER about you and he's interested in meeting you."

I sighed. "Gun, you do know that only _men_ can join SOLDIER right?" I asked.

"Not until you join." Rod mumbled.

I glared at him.

"Look, I get it. Women are better off being in Turks or just housewives or just being men's sex toys." I smirked when Rod tensed.

"Look, you can either come with us willingly or we can drag your sorry ass back. Your choice, Okada." Rod explained, causing me to glare at him.

"Fine, whatever. I'll go along willingly just this once though!" I stated, causing them both to nod.

* * *

When we arrived, they lead me straight to the Director of SOLDIER's office. When walking in with Rod and Gun behind me, I heard two voices.

"Lazard, I'm certain that Angeal's pupil won't be able to do the mission you set up for him."

The other one sighed.

"Genesis, we've been over this. This isn't a Class A mission. So he can handle the mission well. The mission is a Class D, so he'll do well." The other explained.

I frowned to myself and kept walking. 'Genesis' just groaned and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. I soon heard footsteps coming my way, and soon a man wearing a red coat came into view with red hair, mako enhanced eyes and a standard SOLDIER, first class uniform underneath his coat.

He just glanced at me and kept walking, going towards the elevator. I kept walking toward the office where he just came from, and soon I came into a view of a blonde man who was wearing a striped blazer paired with white shirt, a blue tie, and a pair of white gloves.

He was currently pinching the bridge of his nose; sounds like that guy gives him a lot of trouble.

"Director, we brought the woman Reno has told you about."

_Woman? Seriously, Rod, you won't get laid if you keep up with that attitude._

The Director removed his hands from the bridge of his nose and opened his eyes to glance at them, and soon saw me.

"Are you the young lady Reno whose strength Reno has talked about?" He questioned.

"I guess I am, if I'm here sir." I answered.

"What's your name?"

"Christine Okada"

He seemed confused and sat up straighter in his chair, "Okada…" he began and he turned his chair around to his computer and started typing.

"Are you…by any chance related to Taro Okada?" He asked.

I became a bit confused, the name sounded somehow familiar but, where have I heard the name from? I closed my eyes and shook my head then reopened them.

"I've never heard of the name. I had a sister. Never a brother, sir." I answered.

He seemed even more confused when I answered but, didn't ask any further. He turned his chair back to me and stood up.

"I want to test you to see if you would actually be good in SOLDIER to see where you would stand at."

He walked around his desk and towards me and noticed the weapons I carried.

"Well you do seem that you're ready for anything. Which do you favor?"

He began to walk out and gestured for me to follow him which I did.

"Mostly my fan, since its custom made, the outer is made out of pure Iron while the paper steel but I'm the only one who can lift it. Then there's my Gunblade I favor as well as my Martial Arts." I explained a bit in which he nodded.

I followed him into the elevator and he pulled out a card of some sort and slid it through a slot and pressed some b


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, first Kia gotten busy with school I think, and I might have Karnia back as my Beta I'm not sure yet.**

**Reviews go to:**

**Xion (A flamer is when you tell someone their story sucks in my case, I have a hearing lose so if you start telling me or laugh at me that I put down Urina instead of Arena that's flaming. I mishear stuff all the time.)  
Guest**

**Thanks for the follows go to:**

**Sadly no one =(**

**Favorites go to:**

**Sadly No one =(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, I just own the copy of the games, along Christine and all the OC's.**

**Also, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY FLAMERS! YOU FLAME ME, I'LL FLAME YOU BACK TWICE AS HARD! AS IN, YOU FUCK WITH ME, I'LL FUCK BACK!**

**Enjoy maggots!**

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, I saw men all over the place as the Director walked out. I followed him and soon heard whistles from the SOLDIERs. I felt my eye twitch and soon heard the Director chuckle.

"They don't bite." He teased.

I smirked. "But I do," I teased back.

In fact, I bite ten times more than they would. He brought me into a room and said they call it a Virtual training system, or Virtual Reality.

"Go ahead and go through this door. Also, put this on so when you go in there, everything around you will change." He explained while holding out a headset of some sort.

Taking it, I glanced at him and he nodded his head, so I put it on and walked through the door. As soon as I did, everything around me changed. It was as if I was back on the main floor again. I then heard the Director's voice calling out.

"Here, the entire building is on lockdown. Someone is in the building from the terrorist group AVALENCHE. They're here to put an end to the President. You have either two choices. You can either, A, run after the person, or B, go to the president yourself. Your choice."

And with that, he left me to think on my own.

_If I decide to go after the fucking idiot, it'll be my luck if he gets to the President and its game over for me. But if I go to the President to protect the old man, the assassin will come running up to the President to put an end to him._

I then decided to go with Plan B and go to the president to protect his sorry ass. I headed towards the elevators and quickly pressed the buttons that will lead me to the top of the building. Once I got there, I ran straight towards the doors and opened them and closed them behind me.

I reached below, placing my hand on the handle of my Gunblade. I quickly pulled it out, keeping it in gun mode. Soon, a heavyset man with blond hair and blue eyes came into view. It was the President.

"What in Gaia's name is going on out there?" he demanded.

I frowned at him and explained the situation at hand, and he began to laugh and waved me off, saying he doesn't need a woman to defend him. That he has Sephiroth, who should be on his way. That caused me to frown even more; he's probably on his way all right. He's probably looking for the assassin to kill him before he gets to the President.

I didn't say anything more but instead remained where I was. Eventually I heard rushing footsteps and I quickly made sure my gun was loaded and pointed it at the door. When the door opened, I kept my eyes focused on it and then pulled the trigger, and the person fell dead. Standing up, I walked over to the body and touched it with the toe of my boot as to make sure they were dead.

Kicking the body over, I realized the person wasn't a Turk, SOLDIER or anyone who seemed to work here in the Shinra building at all. Soon I heard another set of footsteps, and this time, coming fast. I quickly changed my Gunblade to sword mode and struck the person, only to have my sword met with another sword and a tall man came into view. I pulled my Gunblade away from him and swung it around and then placed it in its holster.

The man is Sephiroth.

He eyed the dead body, then me. "Were you the one who fired the shot?" he asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"Not bad, for a woman."

He placed a hand on my shoulder as if saying 'you did well' and walked on in to talk to the President.

Soon everything around me dissolved and I was in the training room.

"Well, that's the first time I've seen anyone choose option B before. You were right to go to the President first, since if you were to run around looking for the assassin, he'll get to the President first." Explained the Director.

I walked out of the training room and took off the device, when at the same time the doors opened to reveal Sephiroth himself.

"I heard we had a woman here who is going to be joining SOLDIER and I had to see who she is." He said.

He glanced at me. "You must be the one the Turks kept running their mouth on about." The look on his face tells me he's not impressed.

"Which option did she choose?" He asked while looking at the director.

"She chose option B."

Sephiroth then opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not here to show to _your_ gender that women are better. Nor am I here to show it to anyone." Before he could speak up, the Director cleared his throat and spoke up.

"There's still another test I want to see you on. How is your Martial Arts skill?" He asked me, which made Sephiroth look at me interestingly as well.

"I'll call up Martial Arts, maybe she'll be a good opponent." The Director explained while pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

After a couple of hours of waiting, a woman showed up, wearing a standard Turk uniform. She eyed me up as if the Director was joking.

"Are you kidding me? A woman in SOLDIER?"

I felt like that was a challenge. "You want to have a go at it, lady?" I offered, as she looked at me up and down and then frowned.

"You're supposed to be a Martial Artist but yet you carry weapons with you."

I felt my right eye twitch.

"Show me a room that I can destroy with just one finger." I challenged, and she looked at me with an amused expression.

"I know the perfect place. Follow me."

I followed after her as soon as she turned her back; I'm going to make her eat her words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay it's been a very LONG time since I updated this...I'm going to TRY to get back on track. I'm not making any promises. Also, I did a bit of changing to this chapter. I don't want Christine going into a Mary Sue.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Lapaxlove**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Sonya-Valentine  
guest **

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the Characters; I only own the copies of the games and all of the OC's.**

**Be Gentle alright?**

* * *

After following her for what felt like hours, she led me to a deserted area in the building. She explained to me that this is where the Turks train. After taking a glance around, I began to undo the straps to the gun holster on my right thigh, and then took off the satchel that was on my left thigh and handed them to the Director. Next, I took off my fan and sat it down with a thud.

I slipped on my gloves and popped my knuckles a few times.

"Alright, let's get this started." I said.

She did the same thing, slipping on her gloves. Wonder how she'll put up with someone who has weights wrapped around their shins.

* * *

She's good, I'll give her that much. I was able to use some of the same moves she used on me, which surprised her. She was breathing hard, as I was as well. I glared at her hard and figured that now is the best time to end it.

"You're good. But not as good as me; you're too slow." She said.

I felt my eye twitch; alright. Sitting down, I began to undo the laces on my boots and belt buckles as well. When I removed my boots, I heard her gasp.

"You're the first person I've ever seen who has weights wrapped around their shins…"

I began to unwrap them and tossed them to the side; they didn't go very far due to the fact that each weight weighs about five pounds. Also I have seven weights wrapped around both shins, so times that by five and you'll see how much I have, plus my own weight.

After putting my boots back on and lacing them up, I jumped up and down a bit, showing that I was much lighter than what I was.

"It won't do you any good." She said.

I just smiled. "Don't matter to me." I said and then ran at her.

After having another go at her and a few more hits I was down on the ground meaning now, I lost.

* * *

I was now in the Director's office; he was really impressed with the way I fought. He said even thought I lost; I still earn a place in SOLDIER as the first and only female to ever enter and join. Sephiroth even agreed as well, he said I did earn a place in SOLDIER. Lazard told me that I'll be SOLDIER Second class.

"Since you're the only woman, you'll be given a room to yourself; you're uniform will be custom made, here is your card key and PHS, any questions?" He asked.

I thought over it a bit.

"What about my weapons?" I asked.

He shook his head no and told me I can't use any of my weapons, that the only way I could is if I were to go up a rank to SOLDIER first class, then I could use my own weapons. I have to use a standard SOILDIER sword instead of my own weapons.

After getting some orders from the Director, I walked out of his office and saw a couple of SOLDIERs talking. One was taller than me, he had black hair that was in spikes in the back, and he wore a standard second class SOLDIER uniform. The other wore a helmet over his face, and standard SOLDIER uniform, but I'm not sure what class though.

"Hey Zack, check this out. Looks like we now have a woman in SOLDIER." The one with the helmet pointed to me.

The man with the black hair turned around and saw me, and began to grin. He then walked over to me and extended his hand. "Zack Fair, Second class SOLDIER, what's your name?" he questioned.

I reached out and took his hand. "Christine Okada," I replied, and his friend kind of seemed to freeze.

"Okada? Aren't you related to Taro Okada? I mean, he said he had a sister."

I didn't answer; I don't know who this Taro person is and why they say we're related when I've never heard of him before. But for some reason, I could almost picture the person behind the name. I just shook my head and answered them before they got carried away.

"I'm sorry, I'm not related to him. I had a sister, not a brother." I answered.

They both slumped their shoulders as if disappointed. "If I can ask, what's so special about him?" I asked.

"He was a First Class SOLDIER like me, and he was sent to Wutai to try to make peace but instead he was attacked from his blind side." The General answered.

I turned around to face him. "He also kept telling all of us he had a sister about five years younger than him, so when we heard your name was Okada we figured you were his sister." He explained.

I was about to say something but the General beat me to it. "He said your name. He said 'her name is Christine Okada and she's five years younger than me.' He always talked about you when we asked him."

I just stood there; could it be I had a brother instead of sister? No, there's no way that's possible. But then again, why is half of my childhood blank? I asked Kazumi once and she told me she didn't know, perhaps I was thinking wrong?


End file.
